


lifetimes of water

by mariabumby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairytale elements, M/M, Multiple Lifetimes, Soulmates AU, Supernatural - Freeform, oikawa is the ocean, this is basically poetry, you can project any ship you want but in my head this is iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabumby/pseuds/mariabumby
Summary: onethe oyster cannot known the ocean’s lovebut when it parts its lipsto meet one dropthere, a pearl forms





	lifetimes of water

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi this is the kind of thing you have to read really realllllly slowly like

 

 

 

 

** lifetimes of water **

 ~~~

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

** _one_ **

 

\---- 

 

 

 

 

the oyster cannot known the ocean’s love

        but when it parts its lips 

        to meet one drop

 

 

        there, a pearl forms

 

 

 

 

 

 ----

 

** _two_ **

 

\----

 

 

 

the oyster is a man, and is incapable of water’s breath

knows not how to dive nor swim

 

        it matters not

 

 

 

        the ocean brings him,

        handfuls of pearls by the shore

        the beach, the land

        all unborn

 

 

 

 

 ----

 

** _three_ **

 

\---- 

 

 

 

 

 

in one life,

 

the ocean was wracked with confusion

his land, his seashore was wed to a maiden

 

a poor fisherman , who learnt to swim?

        tending his nets, with warm patient hands?

 

        such a tempting kill.

 

 

in the skies are thunder and tempest

the nets are ripped, _thrashed_ , bloodied

their bellies learn hunger

 

yet the man still sets _sail_

 

 

-

 

 

on the day of rare sun.

 

the man finds his home, carpeted with leaping fish

he takes a knife to cut one open

 

        in it

 

 

 

        his missing wedding ring

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

** four **

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

a life he spends, baked as a derelict in the dessert

waters, a mirage but a fantasy

 

a work song, he learned from the moon or the dervish

 

 

_let my house be drowned in the wave_

_that rose last night out of the hidden center of my chest_

 

_are these words or tears?_

 

_is my weeping language?_

 

 

 

**————the tide crashes** and dies unto shore

\--a sandstorm spits a wreckage of a great galleon ship,

        half buried in sand

        ripped masts

        laden with treasures

 

 

 

 

       a magic pot that refills with drinking water

 

 

 

 

 

      he dies of a different thirst.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---- 

 

** five **

 

\---- 

 

 

 

the ocean takes form

a body out of weak frail surf

like a fish drowning in air in the ragged shore

 

he is nothing but this wanting

desire cursing the lifetimes of water, 

 

 

_just give me air_

 

 

_pleads_

 

 

 

 

__just give me his warm breath_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

the man from the palace, crashes his lips upon lips

bewildered in myth, miracles within lifetimes in lifetimes

like stoking an impossible spark on the dampest embers

the skin is cold.

 

you can't be this, not here

not like this- why

 

 

 

 

 

_ you **foolish.** tide.                           _

_ don't you know that waves come to die on the shore?                           _

 

 

 

 

 

_                   for the moth, is the flame but a disaster? _

_                   what is the point of candle but to annihilate itself in fires? _

_**** _

_**                   if the price of kissing you is death - ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  then,  _ **what a bargain**._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

what are tangled lifetimes? but sharing, one desperate hot embrace?

scalding moments, sublimation to the unknowable extents

sand trapped in thighs

his lungs, their hearts raw, beating like insect wings

friction, frustration

 

the salt of life

__

 

_in one divine breath _

_ love's pure creation _

__

 

 

_ the birth of fire. _

__

 

 

 

 

 

_ \---- _

 

** one **

 

_ \---- _

 

 

their first lifetime as man

 


End file.
